


The Beginning of the End

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: The Alien and the Speedster [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Thanksgiving is interrupted when future Alex blows into the room covered in blood and exhausted wearing her very own blue leather Flash suit with a message for Present day Alex... 'Save Kara'





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like part 1 of this one-shot series.

Thanksgiving had come around fast lately, especially since Kara and her girlfriend broke up, Kara had been feeling down in the dumps but having her family around for thanksgiving was good, ant it was a special occasion too because Alex and Maggie’s engagement.

Kara needed a reason to smile and she did, her adopted sister… the one person she had fallen deep in love with was getting married, Kara was not bitter about the fact Alex getting married to Maggie in fact she was overjoyed by the news.

Alex deserved to be happy more than anything, Sure it hurt to see Alex be with somebody else but then again Kara could handle it if it meant Alex would be happy.

Everyone was sat around the dinner table holding hands, Jeremiah and Eliza were holding hands, it had been a long and bitter struggle to bring Jeremiah back and almost ended with Kara badly wounded with a kryptonite bullet.

Alex struggled to breath as she watched the medical team work on her adopted sister and Jeremiah fought to save Kara, Kara had kept her promise to Alex that she would bring Jeremiah home but it was that promise that nearly finished her.

Alex did not leave Kara’s side for days during her time recovering and Eliza and Jeremiah stayed in town too to make sure their adopted daughter was ok.

Alex squeezed Kara’s hand tight and Kara smiled at her, Thanksgiving was a peaceful time for them both but today though their peace was soon to be intruded by somebody unexpected, the last person they expected to arrive and soon the nightmare would begin that would challenge Alex’s feelings for Maggie and open her own feelings for Kara.

As they sat there talking about Alex's and Maggie's engagement, Kara could feel her own heart breaking as Alex looked to Maggie lovingly, the celebration was halted though when a gust of wind blew into the room and a flash of light before a figure fell to the floor.

The figure was clearly a woman who was wearing a blue suit with a gold lightning bolt emblazoned on the right side of her chest, her eyes locked onto Kara’s and she smiled tearfully before looking stumbling over to Alex who stood up and walked closer too.

The woman stumbled and fell into Alex’s arms, her suit was bloodied and she looked exhausted, the suit reminded Kara of Barry’s suit except the woman’s suit was so much cooler.

Pulling her mask off slowly the woman revealed herself to be… Alex?

Everyone looked to each other in confusion as the woman leaned in close to Alex’s ear and whispered just low enough for only Alex to hear “Save our wife… Save our Kara” she whispered before passing out.

Alex felt confusion running through her body, her brain was running at 150 miles per hour trying to figure out what just happened and what the other her meant until she looked at the bloodied photo in her hand that the other her in the blue leather suit passed to her and sure enough it was a picture of herself and Kara… in wedding dresses with gleaming smiles on their faces and dancing together.

The other Alex was not wounded, there were no visible wounds to explain the amount of blood on her, so whose blood was it?

Alex had a sickening thought, was it Kara’s blood? Was this Alex’s future? If it was then Alex was sure that seeing Kara die would kill her.

The other her was breathing so they just needed to get her to the DEO to be sure, of course Kara was on the same line of thought as her and soon she lifted the other Alex up bridal style and carried her out onto the balcony, adrenaline on full fire that she did not care that she was without her Supergirl suit and she blasted off into the sky with the other Alex in her arms.

“What did she say Alex?” Eliza asked fearing for her daughter’s safety, seeing her daughter so bloodied up and exhausted made her worried, Alex gulped and paled though “Save Kara” she said before grabbing her coat and Kara’s Supergirl suit before heading out “I need to do some tests and see if my theory is correct” she left them all standing there confused.

Mean whilst Kara dropped the other Alex off at the medical unit of the DEO and they got to work as Alex arrived and went to her own lab.

Using DNA stored in the data and the blood on the other Alex’s blue leather suit she found it was a direct match…

It was Kara’s blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
